


平凡

by AKUZIHS



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUZIHS/pseuds/AKUZIHS
Summary: 兰A摩卡B
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 13





	平凡

如果一直维持着“一如既往”，平凡的友人关系，平凡的乐队练习，平凡的每一天……如果一直维持，那么即使只是追逐着、遥望着那个人，也依然是被喜欢的事物所包围的。  
可惜所有的一如既往，都很容易在平凡的日常中被意外的事物改变方向。  
原本就遥望的距离，更加不可及。

*  
高二那年，在例行的学校体检中，兰拿到了第二性别分化为Alpha的结果。这个结果比一般人都迟迟到来。  
因为通常说到第二性别分化，都会在更早的青春期初始阶段。令人迷茫的第二性别认知与青春期独有的烦恼一起混杂，让无论学校还是家长都头痛不已。  
但兰却是在经历完所谓的青春期友情烦恼、人生方向烦恼后，才迎来了这个分化。

“兰~果然以前都是小孩子嘛~”  
当天，有点心烦意乱地将结果告知几位友人，其中最为懒散的那位只是呆愣了一下就这样捉弄起了她。  
而其他几位笑着阻止了继续的戏弄，转而关心起了她的身体状况。  
对于身为Beta的友人们来说，Alpha很稀少，在以前也从来没有思考过身边会有Alpha或者Omega这样的存在。学校的生理教科书上倒是有讲解对应的内容，可是身为Beta学习的都是另外一本。  
但是不管怎么说，无论谁都会知道的是，Alpha在一般意义上是精英一样的存在。从这一点来说，大家都替兰感到开心。  
只是兰自己，对于这个并不“一如既往”的生活转折，既感到迷茫，又有几分不安。  
从来没有思考过自己是Alpha，对这方面几乎可以说是一无所知。成为Alpha真的是好事吗，明明思考和感触都和以前一样。这个改变真的好吗？  
迷茫的思考让她忽视了那位银发的友人最初开口后就不同往常的沉默。

接下来一段时间一切似乎没有改变。  
兰除了被发放了一些Alpha必备的抑制剂，并听老师苦口婆心地给她灌输Alpha必须知道的常识外，什么意外的事件都没有发生。  
当然啦，同班并没有身为Omega的学生，甚至同学级都少有。而且Omega也有专用的抑制剂，大部分又防范意识很好，网上所说的不小心因为Omega热血期而袭击人这种都市传说离她很遥远。而鸫经常借给她看的恋爱漫画中那些Alpha遇到命中注定的Omega这种展开就更遥远了。  
甚至，作为Alpha，兰并没有觉得身体和以往有什么不同。热血期啊，信息素啊，这些东西仿佛都和她无关一样。因此最初她都怀疑是不是检测有误。但以防万一的抑制剂一直带在身边，就这样一直没有需要用到它的日子。  
乐队、友人、学校，这些不变的东西让她安心。除却最为在意的那位。

*  
从听到兰一脸苦恼地说出自己的检测结果那天起，摩卡感觉像是被宣判了什么。  
虽然从以前就明白兰很厉害，兰无论如何都能找到自己的道路，会在那个道路上越走越远。可是，果然在明确地知道她从根本上就和自己不同后，还是无法忽视内心的苦闷。  
既然是Alpha，一定会有比自己原本所想的那样更加遥远的前程，会获得更多成就……还会遇到命中注定的……  
“果然，不行啊……”  
不由自主小声呢喃出声。

“什么不行？”突然从身后出声的是巴。  
现在正是例行地在livehouse练习完，各自收拾乐器的时间，巴看起来刚收拾完走过来。  
不知不觉竟然把自己心里话说出来，还被听到了，好险好险。  
“唔~~晚餐不吃面包不行~”  
巴对她的回答挑了挑眉毛，似乎并没有被简单带过去。但是正准备继续提问的话，却被旁边绯玛丽开心的声音打断了。

“大家，收拾好了吗？今天要不要去新开的购物中心看看？”  
“好啊，那边听说有新开的拉面店呢，大家正好一起吃晚餐”巴笑着回答。  
“啊对不起，我就不去了。今天周末客人很多，刚刚家里来了信息要我回去帮忙。”鸫在收拾着键盘的空闲中抬头，带着歉意回答着。  
“诶……那么人就不齐了，摩卡和兰呢？”  
“唔~我还想练习一下”虽然只是想稍微平复一下心情。  
“不是吧！摩卡这么勤奋真是少见，该不会是生病了吧”绯玛丽摆出一副被吓到的样子过来夸张地摸了摸摩卡的额头。  
“小绯~这么说真是让我伤心~”  
“好啦好啦，那这次的打扫就拜托最晚走的你了？”绯玛丽转身看向兰，“兰要去的吧？”、  
兰似乎思考了一下。  
“抱歉，我也觉得刚刚有地方没有练习好，想要自主训练一下。下次再一起吧。”  
“啊，这下就剩我和巴了”  
“两人去吃拉面总觉得不够热闹呢，不过算了下次也可以一起。”  
这么说着，在吵吵闹闹的平和氛围中，要出发的三位陆续离开了练习室，房间一下安静了下来。

唔，失策了。本来想着一个人可以冷静一下，结果兰也留下来训练了，明明刚才的练习中兰的部分很完美。该不会是担心自己才留下来的吧。  
摩卡一边拨弄着琴弦，一边思考着。  
好在兰并没有开口问她什么，而是真的如同刚刚说的那样继续练习。  
即使只有吉他做伴奏，兰的歌声中那种充满力量和震慑心灵的穿透力依然让人心驰向往。烦恼的事情和些许不甘心，在歌声中消散。就如同以往每一次一样。  
摩卡侧身偷偷看向兰。  
兰果然很厉害啊。即使只是在这样的练习室中，也在闪耀着。  
平时习惯性在两人独处时的调笑没有出口，摩卡只是一边沉浸在歌声中，一边弹奏着。  
过于沉浸其中，以至于兰的歌声停止半天后，她才注意到。

“兰~要休息了吗”  
身侧的人没有回话，只有那因她面前的话筒而放大的急促呼吸声传过来。  
“兰？”  
摩卡疑惑着转过身，眼前的少女脸色很不好，眉头也紧皱着。她半弓着身体，手中却仍然紧握着眼前的话筒。  
“兰！你身体不舒服吗？要不要我现在打电话叫巴她们回来？”一向轻快懒散的语气因为兰的样子而紧张起来。  
摩卡一边说着，一边放下手中的吉他快步走到兰的面前。却在还有一步距离的时候，被兰阻止了。  
“别……过来……”  
“诶？”  
似乎说出那句话就已经是兰的极限了，她表情痛苦地慢慢坐倒在地上，身体蜷缩起来。  
摩卡瞬间意识到了眼前发生的是什么。  
并不是发烧。  
Alpha的第一次热血期。不因Omega的信息素而起，纯粹作为Alpha成熟的标志而产生的生理现象。脑袋里闪过书本中的语句，摩卡突然感觉喉咙有点干涩。紧张的情绪也被另一种混乱的情绪所替代。  
对了，为此准备的抑制剂兰应该一直带着的。  
摩卡无视着脑内的杂音，迅速翻起了一旁兰的书包。很幸运的是，在内侧的口袋中就一下发现了它。  
然而不幸的是……  
“兰……你为什么不定时更换抑制剂，这个是有保质期的啊……”  
过于无奈仿佛三流戏剧一样的现状，让摩卡在混乱中第一次冷静地吐槽起来。

*  
原来检测真的没有出错啊。  
兰维持着蜷缩的姿势，身体上陌生的变化刺激着她的感官，呼吸不由得急促。脑内却仿佛隔着什么看世界一样，十分茫然。  
身边摩卡难得紧张的反应和行动让她安心又有点委屈。明明之前她一直瞒着自己什么，现在还是会露出担心自己的表情。  
周围的一切好像变慢了。  
摩卡的行动，摩卡的话语，全都变得遥远又无法理解。她在似乎很无奈地说着抑制剂什么的，究竟是说什么呢。  
迷茫中，摩卡似乎越走越近。  
本能知道现在的自己一定会伤害到这位友人，所以早在开始就喊她不要过来。然而更加潜意识的什么在呼唤着她靠近。  
想要……  
什么？  
兰第一次觉得对自己的想法和身体都如此陌生。燥热的空气中，迟迟得不到缓解的渴望在滋生出某些肆虐的想法。  
不行。  
必须离开这里。不然会对摩卡……  
然而下一秒，已经走回自己身边的摩卡已经越靠越近。  
想咬她。  
不知为何想要在那纤细光洁的脖颈上烙下自己的痕迹。是Alpha的本能吗？明明眼前的人并不是该激发这种本能的人。没有那种气味，即使咬下去也不会发生什么。可是……  
“快……走……”  
从齿缝狠狠说出的话语却没有让面前的表情动摇半分。  
“兰~让我走的话你要怎么处理”  
为什么她又开始像平时那样轻松的语气。  
“兰应该不知道Alpha在这种情况该怎么自己做吧？”  
“难道你就知道吗……”  
兰觉得实在太奇怪了，明明是这样的场合，竟然忍不住和摩卡像平常那样斗嘴起来。  
“知道哦~”  
“诶……”  
“天才的小摩卡当然什么都会~”  
随着这句的，是更近贴近的身体。  
“……等等………………唔！”  
阻止的话语还没说到一半，就被摩卡摸上来的感触激得浑身颤抖。  
“摩卡……不行……”  
“如果我不管的话，兰这样能走回家吗”  
摩卡的动作没有停止。  
兰清晰地感受到自己的短裙被掀起，内衣也被向下拉开。暴露在空气中陌生的部分，被摩卡轻轻握住，慢慢抚弄着。  
瞬间，从下身直窜背脊的刺激感让她忍不住抓紧了面前的人。  
“不行……”  
兰脑内仅存的理智还是在一遍遍重复着拒绝的话语，身体却仅仅能坚持住不紧贴在摩卡身上，再无法远离半分。  
从未体验过的欢愉感慢慢浸润了友人抚摸她的手，羞耻感和身体极欲得到解放的欲求轮流冲击着大脑，她只能用最后的意志力仅仅咬住下唇，避免发出声音。  
摩卡是笨蛋。摩卡真的是笨蛋。不知为何，兰在这些冲击性的感受中，只觉得无比委屈，眼前行动游刃有余的友人就如同平常一样过分，而自己也如同平常一样被她拿捏住弱点，毫无反抗之力。  
“兰，不要哭”  
在摩卡说出后，兰才意识到自己在哭泣。  
摩卡空闲的另一只手拂去了她的泪珠，然后摸了摸她的头发，像是眷恋又像是悲伤一样。  
“这只是帮忙处理问题而已，不要想太多”  
怎么可能不想。明明是重要的人。  
然而身体在摩卡的动作下，本来复杂的感情逐渐被身为Alpha支配感的欲望覆盖。  
在不知不觉间，内心升腾的欲念让兰忍不住配合着摩卡的动作动了起来。  
好想……  
好想狠狠咬在她的脖子上，好想更进一步感受她的身体，好想把她变成自己的。  
混杂喷涌的情感终于无法堵在内心，兰俯身咬上了面前觊觎许久的脖颈，而下身忍耐不住的欲望也全部倾泻在了摩卡的手上。  
在终于释放出的渴望中，兰大脑一片空白，意识逐渐远离。

*  
帮昏睡过去的兰清理完身体后，摩卡才有空闲把脖子上的伤口处理一下。  
兰咬下出的痕迹不是很深，但非常痛。大概是因为里面有Alpha的信息素吧，Beta的身体会产生排斥。  
真是的，连这幅身体都在说着两人不适合。摩卡自嘲地想着。  
兰醒来后会说什么呢。会生气？还是羞耻？又或者太受打击了再不理自己？摩卡冷静又近乎自虐地想着这些可能性。  
大概，这次是两人关系最近的最后一次了吧。  
怀着这样的心思，她只是久久地凝视着沉睡中的兰，等待着那不可知的宣判。

这时的摩卡，并没有想到两人的关系在未来仍旧会互相纠缠碰撞，一起继续度过无数的矛盾争吵，然后久到可以微笑着回顾现在的这些事情。  
不过，那就是以后的故事了。


End file.
